


Porgs, Why Did It Have To Be Porgs?

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [4]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mention of Racism, Prompt Fic, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Watching Movies, follower celebration, in regards to how actors were treated while working on star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: Henry and Ling have a movie night and watch Star Wars.
Relationships: Henry DuBois & Ling Chan
Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Porgs, Why Did It Have To Be Porgs?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from silvercharmed:  
> modern au - henry and ling have a movie night and watch star wars  
> Thank you! I enjoyed this fic!
> 
> I would like to take a moment here to say a resounding f*** you to Disney and all the pissy little Star Wars fans that treated Kelly Marie Tran and John Boyega in that horrible way. Rose and Finn were two of the best characters in the new trilogy and I will forever be livid about how terribly their characters were handled in the final parts AND about the sheer racism of fans and capitulation to that racism Disney engaged in. F*** everybody who had a part in that. They deserved so much better.

Ling opened the door and immediately regretted all her life decisions.

“No,” she said simply after a moment.

“What do you mean, no?” Henry demanded. “This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened and you know it!” He stood in front of her wearing what could only be described as an obnoxious amount of _Star Wars_ themed clothing. Complete with a Darth Vader helmet and multiple( **!** ) working lightsabers.

Ling probably could have handled all of that. Sure, she would have still wondered what had possessed her best friend to bring all that with to a simple movie night. And she definitely laughed and cringed inwardly at the thought of what the reactions of people on the street who saw him walking over would be thinking. But still, none of that was a problem for Ling, she knew what Henry was like after all.

No, what had set her over the edge was the absolutely gigantic Porg stuffed toy Henry had brought with too. It took both arms for him to hold it, and was roughly the size of a six year old child. It could not be allowed in her apartment on sheer principle.

“Where did you even get that monstrosity?” She asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Online!” Henry crowed excitedly.

“Of course,” Ling sighed, leaning heavily against the door frame.

“Awwww, Porgy just wanted to say hi, there’s no need to be rude!” Henry was smirking at her, still holding the stupid porg in front of him like a shield.

Ling snorted. “That’s awfully unfortunate since Porgy is gonna have to stay out here.”

Henry pouted, “But why?”

“I can’t have that thing desecrating my space. This is a safe space.” Henry continued to pout. In the way that he knew always wore her down eventually.

Ling huffed, “Fine! You win!” Henry cheered. “But,” she said sharply, shutting Henry up fast, “Porgy has to stay in the kitchen where I can’t see it. Don’t need that thing watching me all night.”

Henry grinned and nodded eagerly, agreeing to her terms. She stepped aside, shifting her crutches so Henry could come into the apartment. He loudly hummed the _Star Wars_ theme song as he went.

* * *

If anybody was to look at Ling and Henry they would have thought Henry was the bigger _Star Wars_ nerd. They would have been wrong. Ling loved _Star Wars_. She had grown up watching it with her dad, and it had become her comfort series.

Henry had never seen Ling as emotional as when she first found out the new trilogy would have as Asian lead. To anyone else she would have seemed more or less the same, but Henry could read her perfectly. This was a big moment for her, and it meant everything. She smiled brighter and more genuinely that day. She walked straighter with more confidence, unapologetic in the way she and her crutches took up space. She was more enthusiastic, resisting what Henry knew was her typical urge to diminish herself, to make herself quieter and less noticeable. Henry had loved that day.

Which, for him, made everything worse after things went to shit. He felt awful watching Ling react to Kelly Marie Tran’s experience with _Star Wars_ , Disney, and the fans. But it somehow seemed to harden her resolve. She refused to let that treatment stand. Henry knew Ling had written many, many impassioned missives across social media, and some to Disney executives, blasting how Kelly Marie Tran had been treated. Henry had helped her write several of them too.

* * *

Tonight though they were watching the first movie. It was Ling’s favorite. Still, even now. Something about the hope of it all got her. And him too. Though he still had a secret (very secret) soft spot for _Revenge of the Sith_. Maybe for the exact opposite reason. Hell, maybe for the very same one after all.

The two were settled on the couch, Ling’s legs propped on the ottoman in front of her. Henry had made popcorn, dutifully leaving Porgy in the kitchen as instructed.

Henry glanced over at Ling affectionately halfway through the movie. She was mouthing every word.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love porgs. I have a... concerning amount of porg merchandise. Sorry about that.
> 
> For every comment or kudos I get I will post a picture of a different porg item I own.
> 
> Tumblr: incorrect-diviners


End file.
